


No Promises

by ophoney



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Light Petting, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophoney/pseuds/ophoney
Summary: “You couldn’t wait to greet me? How disappointing, Y/N…”Basically just Doflamingo teasing his s/o after a mission...
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Original Character(s), Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	No Promises

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi! I basically wrote this just to indulge myself in a bit of Doffy. Is it weird I miss him? He’s just such an interesting character, and I don’t think I could ever properly capture his personality in my fics (sooo many layers to this bastard) but I’ll keep trying! First time writing for him, I’d love to know what you think :)

You hardly ever got a minute to yourself. The reality of being an executive of the Donquixote family meant moments of peace were few and far between. You barely had time to relish in the comfort of being back in the palace before Diamante cornered and flooded you with questions. His words were barely processed as you drifted in and out of consciousness. The world around you hardly felt real, except for the dull throbbing of your muscles which at this point was the only thing keeping you awake. 

“Doffy will be pleased to see you.” 

The sound of your lover’s name was the first thing out of the elite officer’s mouth to catch your attention. With that you slipped away, heading straight for your shared bedroom with the King of Dressrosa. Softly you knocked on the door, only silence from the other side greeting you. With a heavy push you stepped in and was met with a calming stillness. The sight of your bed was enough to make you crash, exhaustion finally getting the better of you. Slowly crawling to its centre, you curled up not even bothering to toss the blanket over you. It never failed to make you feel warm and small. The bed was almost comically large, as it had to comfortably fit both you and Doflamingo. Your mind went blank as sleep cast its spell.  
_

The soft sound of paper ruffling woke you up. Reluctantly you opened your eyes, the dim glow of a lamp washing the room in a muted gold. Something was lightly tickling your chin, and you noticed a heavy weight on top of you which wasn’t there before. Doffy’s pink feathered coat was pulled over your form. A little smile played on your lips as you buried your face further into it.

“You couldn’t wait to greet me? How disappointing, Y/N…” 

That familiar, smooth voice instantly stirred you. Sitting up from your spot on the bed you found the Warlord grinning down at you from his red armchair across the room. A book rested comfortably in his hands, long legs outstretched. With a single finger he beckoned you, and as if in a trance you felt yourself rise quickly to meet him. As he looked up from the pages of his novel and fixed his gaze on to you, a prickling sensation settled on your bare skin.

He put his reading on hold as you neared him, his book forgotten on the side table along with a glass of wine as you strode towards him. A smirk pulled his lips as you sat in his lap, back pressed against his taut chest. You always felt dwarfed against his body, but it was comfortable nonetheless. A large arm wrapped around your waist, Doffy’s innate possessiveness on display. 

You sometimes caught yourself wondering how you managed to capture the Heavenly Demon’s attention. Perhaps it was your unyielding loyalty to him, having been a member of the family since you were young. Over the years he developed a slight obsession with you, not that you minded being at the centre of his affections; if you could call it that. After years of watching his ‘passionate’ yet short-lived flings, you presumed he had grown bored of the harems and instead wanted someone he could call _his_. I suppose that means you’re fun to manipulate… 

“Did you miss me?” You ask, a teasing note lacing your voice, trying to get some sincere reaction out of him. Naive of you to think that was possible.

His deep chuckle vibrated against your back, your skin still faintly tingling. You’d missed him more than you would like to admit, the mere sound of his voice making your heart beat erratically. 

“Of course,” he whispered near your ear, lips ghosting over your neck. “Definitely parts of you.”

“Oh?” You shifted around so that you were straddling his lap, letting your hands run up and down his bronze chest. His long fingers gently ran up and down your spine, a shiver involuntarily leaving you which he didn’t fail to notice. 

“My dear, you seem a bit on edge,” his voice sultry as ever. Doflamingo knew exactly the effect he had on you, much to your dismay. Despite only being apart for a few weeks you were desperate to feel more of him, but definitely didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing you so eager and unrestrained. His ego did not need to grow any bigger.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Doffy,’ you mutter, not meeting his gaze. “I’m just a bit exhaust-”

He didn’t let you finish, grabbing your chin a bit too roughly, forcing you to look up at him. You felt your cheeks heat up and you inwardly cursed yourself for reacting so immaturely. Doffy on the other hand enjoyed how easily flustered you got which hadn’t changed despite being with him for so long. Unfortunately for you, he took nearly every opportunity to tease and embarrass you, having endless fun while doing so. 

Doflamingo moved his hand to rest below your ear, his thumb slowly caressing your cheek. You leaned into his touch, always grateful for the intimate gestures he showed only to you. It would be a lie to say you didn’t enjoy that he reserved his tenderness for moments like this, when you longed for his soft touches. He leaned down and your eyes fluttered shut, aching for him to finally kiss you. You could feel his hot breath ghosting over your lips, your excitement only growing. 

But nothing happened. You opened your eyes to see Doffy leering at you as he pulled back. A massively frustrated sigh left your lips before you could stop it and you fixed him with a glare. Maybe it was foolish of you to think he could genuinely be caring, even if for a few moments. He simply chuckled in response, running his hands up and down your waist. 

“Would it _kill_ you Doffy, to just indulge me once in a while?” You huffed, rather pitifully attempting to get out of his embrace. His grip on your hips tightened, the trademark grin on his face only intensifying. 

“That depends on a few things, Y/N,” he proposed. “Would you like to know what?”

You weren’t interested in playing his game today, not when you just got back. Met with your silence Doflamingo abruptly pinched your side, emitting a squeak from you.

“Fine! What is it?” Both of you knew there was no point in resisting him. 

“Was your mission successful?” 

“Let’s just say there are no longer rebels in the west,” you say softly, wrapping your arms around his neck. Something made you seek his approval. Maybe it was the impressed glint in his eye. Your competence is what drew him to you in the first place. 

“Good girl,” he purred. The next thing you knew he had captured you in a kiss, a spark running through your body. Threading your fingers through his short hair a small moan escaped your mouth, taking pleasure in the feeling of his tongue running over contours he knew so very well. You arched upwards into his exposed chest, his name quietly leaving your lips in between urgent kisses. The faint taste of a rich wine still lingered on his lips. You whined when he pulled away, placing your hands on the top of his which were firmly holding your waist. 

“How wanton you’re being,” he goaded. “You were only gone for a few-” 

He was interrupted when you rocked your hips against his clothed crotch, a deep groan rumbling in his chest. 

“Doffy… I think you missed me more than you’re letting on,” you whispered in a silky voice, not easing up on your movements. His smirk straightened out as he sent you a smoldering look, though you weren’t phased, enjoying his silence. Quickening your pace you continued to grind against him. As he reached out to play with your chest you swatted his hand away. “That's for earlier,” you managed to let out in a breathy sigh.

Doflamingo didn’t bother hiding his exasperation, knowing how much you were enjoying denying him like this. He wouldn’t let you get away with it.

“I think you’ve had your fun, Y/N,” he growled lowly. Rather harshly he pulled you off of him, instantly reminding you of your burning muscles.

“Ah! Doffy don’t be too rough, I’m all sore…” Your voice became small as you saw him grin widely. Maybe you shouldn’t have told him that. He stood up from the chair, standing at his full height. He grabbed his glass and hurriedly finished his wine before acknowledging you again. 

“Get on the bed.”

The authority in his tone let you know he wasn’t asking; this was a command. Staring up at him owlishly you had a feeling you were about to be even more spent than before. Doing as he said you walked over, a slight tremble in your legs. You sat, facing him and watching intently. With long, elegant strides he made his way over to you. The sane part of you told you to leave while you could, the dark look on Doflamingo’s face raising the hairs on your neck. 

“You want me to be gentle after how _naughty_ you just were?”

He pushed you down, your back hitting the mattress as you waited in anticipation for his next move. You shakily inhaled as he began massaging your inner thighs, warmth spreading throughout you.

_“No promises.”_


End file.
